


Sheep and wolves

by CheezItPrick



Category: Furry - Fandom, Fursona - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Furry, Gay, M/M, NSFW, Porn, Sheep, Spicy, Teasing, sin - Freeform, that gay shit, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheezItPrick/pseuds/CheezItPrick
Summary: A sheep gets a bit to cocky with a wolf
Relationships: Sheep x wolf, sheep/wolf
Kudos: 6





	Sheep and wolves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inkster](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkster/gifts).



It was a normal day, similar to every other day, at least, that’s what Sam had thought when he first woke up. He had woken up rather late in the day and his soft pink wool was a fluffy mess. His roommate Ink sat on the couch trying to decide on something to watch as Sam went to comb his wool. After a few minutes Sam came back sitting next to Ink now groomed and clean.

I:”Morning Sam, How’d you sleep?”  
S:”I slept fine, how about you?”  
I:”i slept ok, but I can’t find anything good to watch”

The wolf growls as he continued to scroll through the channels trying to find a decent movie

S:”What do you mean? I saw at least 5 different good romance movies!”  
I:”Yea well I don’t want to watch those”

The wolf scowled at the fluffy sheep’s response. Sam smirked and decided to have some mischievous fun. Sam smiled leaning on the wolf as he continued to look through the ocean of channels.

S:”why not hm?~”  
I:”i just don’t feel like it.”  
S:”oh really? Your not jealous that their getting more action than you?~”

Ink growled his ears going back in anger as the sheep looked up innocently at him.

I:”What did you just say to me?”

The sheep smirked looking him in the eyes

S:”you heard me. I bet you don’t even know how to fuck~”

The wolf growled pinning the sheep to the couch holding him down bearing his teeth

I:”you want me to prove I can?”  
S:”give it your best shot”

The sheep smirked and Ink growled again taking off the sheep’s shorts, Sam blushed his heart pounding as he realized what he had gotten himself into. Ink smirked and took out his large throbbing member. Sam blushed looking at it with almost a need, a lustful thirst. The wolf leaned down to kiss the small sheep as he pressed the tip of his dick to his entrance poking the head in earning soft moans from the sheep. Ink smirked as he began to push in farther only getting about half way before he couldn’t fit anymore.

S:”o-oh god!~ t-to big!~”

Sam was already a mess the wolf’s large cock filling his tight entrance. Ink made a small tisk tisk tisk sound and Sam looked up at him a panting mess. Before Sam could say anything Ink shoved the rest of his cock into the poor sheep’s small entrance. The size of the wolf’s dick made a bump in the smaller animals lower stomach. Ink held him close letting him adjust, Sam already being completely filled with his dick needed the time. After a few minutes passed Sam gave ink a gentle nod of approval. Ink smirked holding him close and starting to thrust in and out. The sensation made Sam moan his tail wagging in the pleasure. Ink smirked as he wrapped his arms around the smaller males waist and began to thrust faster making Sam moan louder and stick out his tongue in the pleasure.

I:”What do you think now hm?~ Think I cant fuck?~”  
S:”O-Oh god!~ N-No your the b-best!~ oh yes!~”

Sam’s mind was wrapped up in the pleasure as Ink kept thrusting hitting that magical spot that made Sam see stars. Ink smirked digging his nails into the others hips causing them to let out a pleasureful gasp. Sam moaned drooling and panting as Ink got close to his release. After not to much longer the wolf held him down filling him with his seed. Sam moaned releasing his cum making a mess on the both of them as Ink pulled out of Sam’s now cum filled entrance.

I:”that’s why you don’t test me~”  
S:”I won’t test you again,,”  
I:”promise?”  
S:”p-promise...”

**Author's Note:**

> Character (inky) belong to @inkskull360 on Instagram!


End file.
